riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
Biography Born on Homeworld to a mother and father of German origin, Ghost was then named Staggen Bragfust. A single child, he had a good education, and it looked like he might have become a teacher, if anything. Yet as soon as he finished college, he disappeared with his share of the family's money. Well, that's the official story. Ghost Rider was actually born on Earth, and was one of the greatest warriors humanity could produce. Originally codenamed 'Wraith', Ghost Rider was a fundamental piece in the space-borne humanity's early military, participating in almost every major military campaign up until shortly after the founding of the Empire. However, when the cloning company Opera decided to take his DNA in secret and began to clone an army of him, Wraith/Ghost Rider was outraged, left the Empire's service, and began his hunt for every last clone in existence. Sometime during this period, Wraith vanished after being recruited by the Hands of Fate. However, a significantly powerful clone, codenamed 'Ghost Rider', appeared 12 years before his first meeting with Axel Erachin and his gang as a mercenary on the ice planet Qwert . He did his share of fighting for the Empire, but it was during this conflict he saw how cruel they were towards aliens. Even though he was (and still is) a cold-blooded killer, his morals led him to side with the yeti-like natives of the world, the Qwertians. As the constant battles became victories for the Empire more often than for the Qwertians, Ghost decided it was time to leave. After fighting for 3 years on Qwert , he took off with his mech on a refugee ship to another planet under the Hydra League's protection. For the next 9 years he has wandered about Hydra League territory, taking odd jobs, mainly against Imperial forces. Recently, he was hired by the Paladins to help them collect their mysterious artifacts. He was supposedly KIA on Oasis when the Paladins were dispersed by Imperial Forces. But ghosts never rest. In a matter of hours, when Factory became a battlefield at the hands of Imperial and Hydra forces, Ghost Rider returned in his HMV, The Ghostridden, and rejoined Axel's squad. It was revealed to them that he had a cloning machine, which allowed him to 'respawn' after death - a significant tool in his hands, despite the resulting holes in his memory. He continued to fight alongside Axel, running into old, prototype clone-spawn created by Opera who revealed some of his past to him before he killed them all during the Battle for Homeworld. Years after the battle on Homeworld, Ghost Rider was hired by Ray Shishigami, an old... acquaintance, to hunt down the Hands of Fate. It was during this time he met his original, Wraith. The two only met briefly on two or three occasions, exchanged few if any words, and were largely informed of each other by the leader of the Hands of Fate - Masquerade. The two parted on hostile terms on Villa, and while Ghost Rider is now dealing with the fact his personal DNA has become mutated, he has begun to plot how to fix himself. Alone, biologically ravaged, and mentally pushed, Ghost Rider finds himself nearing the end of his hunt... and possibly looking at a peaceful retirement at last - if his mind will let him rest for that long. Personality Ghost Rider is rather quiet for the most part; to most his past is an enigma, wrapped in shadowy tendrils of cloning-based forgetfulness. He hides any and all weakness behind a tough exterior that has been earned through seeing years of war. He is a relatively fast-thinking, no-nonsense bad ass with a bit of an ego, an army of clones, and two very big fully-automatic shotguns to face down anyone or thing that gets in his way. Alternative version In the movie, Ghost is the melee expert of Axel's gang, however few trusts him, with some thinking he isn't as benelovent as he says. Category:Characters